


Glass

by neversleeps



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversleeps/pseuds/neversleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like he was grading papers, went to get a drink and then had to go to work or something. The first time Damon visits Ric's apartment after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jwab](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jwab).



> This is in no way a *happy* birthday fic, but I hope you had a fantastic time anyway. ;)

The apartment doesn’t look any different. 

The layer of dust on the furniture is no worse than usual. Ric isn’t – no, wasn’t – good at housekeeping. Damon was going to hire him a maid for his birthday for the sole purpose of teasing, and also because he would rather kiss Bonnie than admit that he gets an urge to clean every time he’s here. Oh well.

There are two piles of papers on the table. (He’d better take them to the school, right?) Damon looks through the graded pile and smiles, shaking his head, when he finds Elena’s, with a big “C –” at the bottom. Ric doesn’t cut her any slack even though she’s kind of his step daughter and her attendance records aren’t stellar for a reason.

Didn’t. He didn’t.

The kitchen looks (and smells) worse, dirty dishes in the sink and a glass of whiskey on the table. Like the owner still lives there. Like he would be home any minute now. Like he was grading papers, went to get a drink and then had to go to work or something.

He was grading the papers and went to get a drink, and then he died.

It drives Damon mad.

If he had figured it all out earlier. If he hadn’t killed Ric – twice. 

If he hadn’t turned Isobel.

If they hadn’t become friends.

_People just die around you._

Damon grabs the glass and smashes it on the floor, reveling in the satisfying sound of breaking crystal.

He will probably have to hire that maid anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by feedmyflame :3


End file.
